SYOC or SYOI
by IHeartThePercyJacksonBooks
Summary: I love it when people put my OCs in their stories, so I'm putting yours in mine!
1. Chapter 1

Since I know how great it feels to have your character or idea in a story that's not yours, so I'm making a SYOC/SYOI!

**If you have an idea:**

Make sure it includes many people!

**If you have a character:**

Be _very_ decscriptive and make sure to include all of this:

Name (Be appropriate):

Nickname(s) (At least one, can be an insult or something):

Age (No younger than 8 and no older than 25):

Birthday:

Parents:

Family (relations and appearances):

Blessings (Only one):

Appearance (Include height and weight):

Clothing (Include preferences):

Special skills:

Strengths (No more then 6):

Weaknesses (At least 3, ADHD and dyslexia _don't _count):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Personality:

Background:

Explanations of anything that needs explaning:

Anything else:

**Example idea:**

Field trip to Mt. Olympus!

**Example character:**

Name: Lizzy Anne Mutir.

Nicknames: Camo, Amo, Oppy, Liam, and Tinker Bell.

Age: 11.

Birthday: Doesn't know for sure, but August something 2002.

Parents: James Mutir and Hecate.

Family (relations and appearances): Her dad has a lot of kids, she has 21 siblings, (oldest to youngest) Mary, Joey, Sarah, Teresa, David, Danny, Josh, Ben, Naomi, Lisa, Lucas, Paulina, Alex, Tabea, Ryan, Julianna, Gina, Andrew, Olivia, Samantha, and Quinne. She's not the only demi-god. She grew up in the streets like the rest of her siblings. She's the youngest. Mary has darker hair hair than Lizzy, but it's a light brown and has the same color eyes as Lizzy, Mary would be 19 now. Joey is only a couple months younger than Mary and has brown hair and the family's brown eyes, he would be 19 on September 20. Sarah had blonde hair and brown eyes, she would be 18. Teresa is Sarah's younger twin, she would be 18 now too, and she looked the same as Sarah. David would be 17 now, and he has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Danny is only a couple days younger than David and has brown hair and brown eyes. Josh would be 16, and so would Ben, Naomi, and Lisa, Josh and Ben looked the same with their dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, but Naomi has dark brown hair and the normal chocolate brown eyes., Lisa looks just like Naomi. Lucas would be the only one 15 years old this year, he has dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes too. Paulina and Alex, another set of twins would be 14, along with Tabea, Paulina and Alex look the same too, except Paulina's a girl and Alex's a boy, they both have dark brown hair and the brown eyes, same with Tabea. Ryan has brown eyes and brown hair and would be 13, so would Julianna, who has dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Gina and Andrew would also be 13, Gina has blonde hair and brown eyes, and Andrew has brown hair and brown eyes. Olivia and Samantha would be 12, Olivia had brown hair and brown eyes, and Samantha had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She doesn't remember her dad and the only siblings she has met are Olivia, Samantha, Gina, Andrew, Julianna, Ryan, Tabea, and Mary. She only remembers Mary.

Blessings: Blessed by Athena.

Appearance: Hair is golden on the outside and caramel brown on the inside. Her hair goes to the middle of her back. She has chocolate brown eyes and is 5 feet and 4 inches (162.56 centimeters) tall. She weighs 84 pounds (38.1017591 kilograms).

Clothing: Normally wears cropped jean shorts and a camoflage tanktop. She isn't picky at all but prefers camoflage. She also always wears the patchwork blue watch Mary made for her. She wears Nike shoes that she dyed camoflage with the paints she (accidentally) stole from the arts and crafts shed. She always carries her pocket pistol along. Her hair is almost always in a sideways ponytail to her left and is naturally straight.

Special skills: Can manipulate the mist, change the appearance of things, and use magic. She is also a genius from the Athena blessing.

Strengths: Emotionally strong, fast runner, can do almost anything when she puts her mind to it, amazing with a bow and arrow, good stanima, and great with electronics.

Weaknesses: Has upper body strength worse than a baby bird's, she can barely pick up a sword, stubborn, and can't work with boys very well.

Likes: Night, day, anything that helps her.

Dislikes: Her dad and anything that doesn't help her.

Personality: Despite her creepy appearance, Lizzy is very nice, she only likes camoflauge because she grew up on the streets and it helps her hide. She is bright and cheerful, she can sometimes be annoyingly optimistic. Lizzy can solve almost any problem, you can dump her in the woods, the streets, the ocean, even off a plane and she will find a way to survive. She is also annoyingly stubborn. If you give her the Monty Hall Problem, she will not switch her answer no matter what. She loves music. Can get very violent and bring out her gun if you madden or annoy her enough. Hates girls who try to prove that they can act to boys (AKA: girls who wear makeup and different around boys).

Background: All of her older siblings got kicked out when they were 3 just like her, left to die. All of them survived and went to adoption centers except her sister Mary. Her sister Mary lived outside their dad's house in a small town in Ohio. Everytime her dad kicked out a new kid, which was about 2 a year, Mary helped them find their way to the adoption center everytime, Mary was about 11 years old when Lizzy was kicked out at age 3. Mary explained how since their dad hadn't named them, and he disowned them, they could pick their names, then she told Lizzy, who had just picked her name, about their siblings and how there's an adoption center, and she should go there right away. Lizzy said no and that she was staying with Mary. A satyr eventually came around and found them hiding in their 'house' made of cardboard and plastic. He told them about the gods and Greek Mythology and told them about Camp Half Blood. He started leading them there when a cyclops attacked them. The cyclops killed the satyr and a poppy sprung up. Then the cyclops lunged for Lizzy, but Mary stepped in his way so he tripped. Mary was crushed in the process, but Lizzy kept running. She kept running until she got to Camp Half Blood. She was so suprised she accidentally sprouted wings. There, she told her story and got placed in the Hecate cabin once she was claimed. But she still wonders who Mary's godly parent was. Her ideas are either Nemesis or Hecate since Mary was like her. She met Quinne because they were both outsiders, and they have been BFFs since then. Lizzy barely talks to anyone but her. They go everywhere together.

Explanations of anything that needs explaning: Nicknames = Camo because her love for camoflage; Amo because she can be violent and is known for loading her gun, if you madden her enough she will shoot you in a non fatal area; Oppy because she's so optimistic; Liam because that's what they think the boy version of her would be named; Tinker Bell because she accidentally sprouted wings when she first came to CHB.

Anything else: Whenever someone asks what her last name is or brings her past, she doesn't talk to them for a solid month after that (unless they're her friend). Also, every year on Mary's birthday, June 1, she celebrates and has a kind of funeral. She makes a bonfire and sings Mary's favorite song, Let it Go by Idina Menzel. She cuts off a lock of her hair and throws it into the bonfire. Quinne is the only one who knows why she does this and Quinne joins her every year. One year the Apollo cabin tried joining in because there was music, but they were cheerful while doing it do Lizzy now uses magic to create a forcefield around her and Quinne while they do it, the forcefield blocks anyone cheerful out, but if you're not cheerful, you can join.


	2. Chapter 2

**These are all the characters I have accepted! I may have edited them a little to make them easier to understand, but I didn't change anything huge (personality, appearance, etc).**

* * *

Name: Lizzy Anne Mutir.

Nicknames: Camo, Amo, Oppy, Liam, and Tinker Bell.

Age: 11.

Birthday: Doesn't know for sure, but August something 2002.

Parents: James Mutir and Hecate.

Family (relations and appearances): Her dad has a lot of kids, she has 21 siblings, (oldest to youngest) Mary, Joey, Sarah, Teresa, David, Danny, Josh, Ben, Naomi, Lisa, Lucas, Paulina, Alex, Tabea, Ryan, Julianna, Gina, Andrew, Olivia, Samantha, and Quinne. She's not the only demi-god. She grew up in the streets like the rest of her siblings. She's the youngest. Mary has darker hair hair than Lizzy, but it's a light brown and has the same color eyes as Lizzy, Mary would be 19 now. Joey is only a couple months younger than Mary and has brown hair and the family's brown eyes, he would be 19 on September 20. Sarah had blonde hair and brown eyes, she would be 18. Teresa is Sarah's younger twin, she would be 18 now too, and she looked the same as Sarah. David would be 17 now, and he has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Danny is only a couple days younger than David and has brown hair and brown eyes. Josh would be 16, and so would Ben, Naomi, and Lisa, Josh and Ben looked the same with their dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, but Naomi has dark brown hair and the normal chocolate brown eyes., Lisa looks just like Naomi. Lucas would be the only one 15 years old this year, he has dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes too. Paulina and Alex, another set of twins would be 14, along with Tabea, Paulina and Alex look the same too, except Paulina's a girl and Alex's a boy, they both have dark brown hair and the brown eyes, same with Tabea. Ryan has brown eyes and brown hair and would be 13, so would Julianna, who has dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Gina and Andrew would also be 13, Gina has blonde hair and brown eyes, and Andrew has brown hair and brown eyes. Olivia and Samantha would be 12, Olivia had brown hair and brown eyes, and Samantha had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She doesn't remember her dad and the only siblings she has met are Olivia, Samantha, Gina, Andrew, Julianna, Ryan, Tabea, and Mary. She only remembers Mary. Quinne is her sworn sister, not biological, and she is 8.

Blessings: Blessed by Athena.

Appearance: Hair is golden on the outside and caramel brown on the inside. Her hair goes to the middle of her back. She has chocolate brown eyes and is 5 feet and 4 inches (162.56 centimeters) tall. She weighs 84 pounds (38.1017591 kilograms).

Clothing: Normally wears cropped jean shorts and a camoflage tanktop. She isn't picky at all but prefers camoflage. She also always wears the patchwork blue watch Mary made for her. She wears Nike shoes that she dyed camoflage with the paints she (accidentally) stole from the arts and crafts shed. She always carries her pocket pistol along. Her hair is almost always in a sideways ponytail to her left and is naturally straight. Her necklace has 10 beads, since she first came right at the end of summer.

Special skills: Can manipulate the mist, change the appearance of things, and use magic. She is also a genius from the Athena blessing.

Strengths: Emotionally strong, fast runner, can do almost anything when she puts her mind to it, amazing with a bow and arrow, good stanima, and great with electronics.

Weaknesses: Has upper body strength worse than a baby bird's, she can barely pick up a sword, stubborn, can't work with boys very well, and her temper has a short fuse if she's not your friend.

Likes: Night, day, anything that helps her.

Dislikes: Her dad and anything that doesn't help her.

Personality: Despite her creepy appearance, Lizzy is very nice, she only likes camoflauge because she grew up on the streets and it helps her hide. She is bright and cheerful, she can sometimes be annoyingly optimistic. Lizzy can solve almost any problem, you can dump her in the woods, the streets, the ocean, even off a plane and she will find a way to survive. She is also annoyingly stubborn. If you give her the Monty Hall Problem, she will not switch her answer no matter what. She loves music. Can get very violent and bring out her gun if you madden or annoy her enough. Hates girls who try to prove that they can act to boys (AKA: girls who wear makeup and different around boys). She is very creative and spends most of her time sitting down in a coma like situation, but she's just imagining another world. When her temper explodes she often shoots the ground to calm down. She hates it when people think she's lucky because she's been here so long and she's a year rounder. And it doesn't matter if you're her friend or not, if you act like you're superior to ANYONE, she puts you in your place.

Background: All of her older siblings got kicked out when they were 1 just like her, left to die. All of them survived and went to adoption centers except her sister Mary. Her sister Mary lived outside their dad's house in a small town in Ohio. Everytime her dad kicked out a new kid, which was about 2 a year, Mary helped them find their way to the adoption center everytime, Mary was about 9 years old when Lizzy was kicked out at age 1. Mary explained how since their dad hadn't named them, and he disowned them, they could pick their names, then she told Lizzy, who had just picked her name, about their siblings and how there's an adoption center, and she should go there right away. Lizzy said no and that she was staying with Mary. A satyr eventually came around and found them hiding in their 'house' made of cardboard and plastic. He told them about the gods and Greek Mythology and told them about Camp Half Blood. He started leading them there when a cyclops attacked them. The cyclops killed the satyr and a poppy sprung up. Then the cyclops lunged for Lizzy, but Mary stepped in his way so he tripped. Mary was crushed in the process, but Lizzy kept running. She kept running until she got to Camp Half Blood. She was so suprised she accidentally sprouted wings. There, she told her story and got placed in the Hecate cabin once she was claimed. But she still wonders who Mary's godly parent was. Her ideas are either Nemesis or Hecate since Mary was like her. She met Quinne because they were both outsiders, and they have been BFFs since then. Lizzy barely talks to anyone but her. They go everywhere together.

Explanations of anything that needs explaning: Nicknames = Camo because her love for camoflage; Amo because she can be violent and is known for loading her gun, if you madden her enough she will shoot you in a non fatal area; Oppy because she's so optimistic; Liam because that's what they think the boy version of her would be named; Tinker Bell because she accidentally sprouted wings when she first came to CHB.

Anything else: Whenever someone asks what her last name is or brings her past, she doesn't talk to them for a solid month after that (unless they're her friend). Also, every year on Mary's birthday, June 1, she celebrates and has a kind of funeral. She makes a bonfire and sings Mary's favorite song, Let it Go by Idina Menzel. She cuts off a lock of her hair and throws it into the bonfire. Quinne is the only one who knows why she does this and Quinne joins her every year. One year the Apollo cabin tried joining in because there was music, but they were cheerful while doing it do Lizzy now uses magic to create a forcefield around her and Quinne while they do it, the forcefield blocks anyone cheerful out, but if you're not cheerful, you can join.

* * *

Name: Quinne Nicolina Gera.

Nickname(s): Qui-Qui, Liquid Head.

Age: 8.

Birthday: December 24, 2005.

Parents: Poseidon and Hannah Gera.

Family: Hannah Gera, she has a horrible relationship with her mother. Hannah has red hair, bright green eyes, and is very tall.

Blessings: Blessed by Hermes.

Appearance: She used to look like her mom, red hair cut short like a boy's, electric green eyes, and milky pale body, and she was tall, 5ft 1in. But she told Lizzy about her past and Lizzy changed her appearance, because you could count on Lizzy to understand horrible pasts. She made it so Quinne now looked like Quinne's dad, long raven black hair, sea-green eyes, and a tan body. And she's now 4ft 2in, and weighs 52 lbs.

Clothing: Quinne loves neon, her mom hated it, so she became rebellious with it. Before look at 'Background:' She wears shorts and tshirts. Her shoes are simply white tennis shoes. Her hair is always down.

Special skills: Breath under water, see underwater, heal with water, talk with horses and water creatures, can make air bubbles, can dry herself and other people, can controll water, can controll her body heat by moving and stopping the water molicules in her body, can vapor travel, and can never be dehydrated.

Strengths: Water, no dyslexia, physically strong, good at sword fighting, Percy's her brother, and is a child of the big 3.

Weaknesses: Emotionally weak, little bit slow, very small, never has a clear head, and every Athena kid but Annabeth hates her.

Likes: Neon and music.

Dislikes: Late risers and bullying.

Personality: Fun, nice, kind, and heedless. She is very easy going and goes with anything you say. She is trusting but if you use that against her, she loses all loyalty to you. Loyal to you as long as you are loyal to her.

Explanations of anything that needs explaining: Athena's kids hate her because a Hermes kid got to her when she first came to camp and took advantage of her Hermes blessing and made her prank the Athena cabin. She wouldn't have survived if Percy wasn't there.

Bio/background: Her mom hated her ever since her rebeling with the neon thing, so her mom left her at an adoption center, and told her she would be right back she just forgot something. She never came back. A satyr found her 2 years after the mom incident. She became BFFs with Lizzy as soon as they met so she asked her to help her with the whole 'looked like her mom' problem. They go everywhere together now.

Anything else: Lizzy is her sworn sister.

* * *

Name: Astrea Nyx Roven.

Nicknames: Frostbite, Freezer Burn, Icicle.

Age: 14.

Parents: Aloysius Roven and Khione.

Family: Aloysius R.(father)-brown hair, blue eyes, looks like a body builder-, Krista Tiff ,DECEASED,(step-mother) - auburn hair, brown eyes, petite- Andrew Tiff (older step-brother)-auburn hair, blue eyes-.

Blessings: None.

Appearance: 5ft 6in 102.5 pounds. Choppy slightly curly black hair with mixed strands of gray and white. Her hair is always kept in a braid but bangs are always left out to cover right eye. Eyes are ice blue. Pale skin with very light freckles over her nose. Looks slightly underfed but has a long-distance runner-like build. Old burn marks on side of ribs.

Clothing: She will always wear her her navy pullover hoodie and a gray tanktop and ripped(naturally) jeans. Most of the times she wears black lace up combat boots our her navy colored converse. ALWAYS wears her fingerless gloves(black).

Weakness: Enclosed spaces(she is a type of element and she cant be restrained), fire/heat, the warmer months.

Likes: The cold, winter, the wind, parkour, blue, white, gray, black, the night sky, stars.

Dislikes: Hot things, summer, arrogant people, sexist people.

Personality: She is a loner, independent, self-doubtful, very restrained, stubborn, kinda feminist, 14 year old girl.

Background: When she was 9 Krista started verbally abusing her and started physically at 12. At 13 Krista went too far and Astrea's powers went haywire causing Krista's blood to freeze. When Andrew and Aloysius found out they restrained her and burned her. When they fell asleep she packed up some food, clothes, and money and left. She prayed to her mother to show her a safe place ans she guided her ro camp halfblood.

Special Skills: Uses the wind as a guide and has some control over it (especially the north wind and can communicate with it), can shoot bursts of ice/frost/snow, and freeze anything that has water in it and with done effort encase groups of people in ice.  
Strengths: Parkour, Running( runs as fast a the wind), Knife Fighting, Flexible, Emotionally strong, making people shut up (freezes their mouth over).

Explanations: since she control an element she has to be outside or atleast in contact with the wind,and the reason she looks under fed is that she cant control her temperature and she sometimes becomes completely frozen.

* * *

Name: Hazel May Anderson.

Nicknames: Miss Shadow (because she stays away from most people).

Age: Around 14.

Birthday: June 18th.

Parents: Sarah Anderson and Apollo.

Family: Her mother Sarah.

Blessings: N/A

Appearance: Extremely curly reddish-brown hair that goes a little past her shoulders and is usually tied back in a ponytail, light skin, crystal blue eyes, 5'2, 95 pounds.

Clothing: Prefers T-shirt and jeans ALWAYS. Usually wears combat boots.

Special skills: Archery, Sword fighting, poetry/music.

Strengths: Very agile, quick to action, good aim.

Weaknesses: Stays away from most people, fairly short temper, Is seriously unorganized, Can't swim. At all.

Likes: Reading (Not very dyslexic XD), writing, archery/sword fighting, singing, Capture the Flag, being alone.

Dislikes: "Hanging out" with people, getting pranked, being in a large crowd.

Personality: Fairly anti-social, but if you're her friend, she's very kind and caring, although if you get on her bad side, you will seriously regret it.

Background: *takes deep breath* Hazel lived a fairly nice life, except that her mother wasn't around a lot. Then, on her twelfth Birthday, her mother woke her up in the middle of the night and told her that monsters were at the door, and helped her escape. Later on, a boy named Jack met up with her and took her to camp. About a year later, Hazel went back to her Mom, learning that she had remarried. Hazel went straight back to camp and never looked back. Jack later died on a small quest to stop some skeletons from endangering mortals.

Explanations: Uh, nothing really!

Other info: Her favorite color is red. She likes to play violin. She's not very cheery. She dislikes popular girls.

* * *

Name: Allison Longpre.

Nicknames: Ali.

Age: 16.

Birthday: Jan 9th.

Parents: Sam Longpre and Athena.

Family: Sam Lonpre, father, 43, Sam is one of New York's finest lawyers. With his heart set on fighting for justice, and a brain to match, it was no wonder Athena fell for him and blessed him with a little baby girl. Miranda Longpre, grandmother, 70, Ali grandmother and a demigod daughter of Aphrodite.

Blessings: None, but she is a legacy of Aphrodite.

Appearance: Ali has shoulder length blonde hair that lies is large ringlets around her face. Ali has very stormy grey eyes, and unlike most other Athena kids, she has hints of blue and green speckled in the grey. Ali is 5'7 and weighs about 98 lbs. She has a very athletic body, and very sharp features.

Clothing: Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and denim short. Usually wears combat boots or high tops.

Special skills: very smart, has a little bit of charmspeak.

Strengths: smart, quick thinker, calm and collected, leader.

Weaknesses: self conscious, bossy, prideful.

Likes: Reading, writing, puzzles, winning, figuring things out, leading, challenges.

Dislikes: stuff that is "too easy", spiders.

Personality: Ali is very sweet and kind. Ali is the daughter of Athena, and her grandmother was a daughter of Aphrodite, so she has known about the gods since she was young. She is very independent, yet she works well with a team, as long as she is leading. Ali is a very strong with most weapons, and cannot stand when things are "too easy". Ali can be very paranoid at times and isn't very trusting, but she is very kind, and loves to give advice and help others out. Ali is one of those people, who when she sets her mind to something, with hard work, brains, and a little bit of magic, she can do anything.

Background: At a young age, Ali knew she was a demigod. Her father was very busy so she spent most of her time with her grandmother who raised her as her own child. She had a tense relationship with her father and never trusted him much, which had a great deal to do with her paranoia. With a large fascination for the Greek myths, and her knowledge of her true heritage, Ali was sent to camp at a very young age (6 years old).

Explanations: N/A

Other info: Ali never went to an actual "school" and was mostly homeschooled, then lived permanently at camp.

* * *

Name (Be appropriate): Ace Ashford.

Nickname(s) (At least one, can be an insult or something): Ash and Crimson.

Age (No younger than 8 and no older than 25): 17.

Birthday: June 18, 1997.

Parents: Julie Ashford and Hades.

Family (relations and appearances): Only child.

Blessings (Only one): Zeus.

Appearance (Include height and weight): 6'4 (193.04 centimeters) 189 lbs ( 85.728 kilograms). Raven black hair with two strips of blood red ( or crimson hence the nickname) on the side. Hair os short cropped like Jason's but a little longer. Icy blue eyes that can pierce into your very soul. Which also turns black when he's mad,( like all black. Not just the pupils).

Clothing (Include preferences): Wears V-necks or t-shirt with jeans. Has Different kinds of shoes but they are all in dark shades( mosly black) He wears a botton down shirt for special occasions (like a date or a meeting) He also has a black leather jacket that's enchanted with infinite throwing knives.

Special skills: Has all the powers Hades but less strong.

Strengths (No more then 6): He's trained for anything so basically everything. Also his family and friends when they are encouraging him.

Weaknesses (At least 3, ADHD and dyslexia don't count): His compassion, his family and friends, and his fatal flaw of holding grudges.

Likes: Fun and friendly people. Also music and his family and friends.

Dislikes: Mean and Snobby people who thinks they're above everyone else.

Personality: Fun, funny,optimisticand sarcastic(which is weird for a son of Hades, but meh) Gets along great with others. Pranks people and is always prepared for a y at first but once you get to know him all Hades breaks loose. He's a great fighter with any kind of weapon but swords are where his talent is.

Background: Well, his Dad Hades, told him that his mother died giving birth to him so he decided to take him to the underworld and raise him there. When he turned 4 his Dad took him to Olympus and explained they're situation and somehow managed Zeus to bless him and let him stay in the Underworld. While he growing up Hades tought him hiw to use his powers along with lightning powers( from Zeus' blessing) and mastered them all in a nick of time.

Explanations of anything that needs explaning: Well, he is not like Nico who is gloomy and dark. He is always cheery and pranks people in the underworld l. And he accidentally fell in the River Styx so he's invincible. His Achilles spot is where his heart is 'cause when he fell in he was clutching that part.

Anything else: He has a mini Cerberus named Shade which is also his protector after he fell in the Styx. Has twin Stygian Iron swords that's always sheated on his back and turns into that so mortal's won't be able to see it. He also has a replica of the Helm of Darkness for battle or quests.

* * *

Name: Robin Hill.

Nicknames: Hill top, Hilly, Rob.

Age: 17.

Birthday: June 4th 1997.

Parents: Jacob Hill and Aphrodite.

Family: He is an only child on his dad's side. His dad was a photographer, who was famous for his photos they were known to be incredibly beautiful, his mother so enjoyed his photos she wanted to meet him, and that he could take some photos of her, then boom 9 months later Robin came out.

Blessings: Blessing of Ares.

Appearance: Skin: Fair. Hair: Long, curly, golden-blond. Eyes: Brown, average-sized. Height: Tall 6'2. Weight: Quite muscular. Build: Somewhat narrow. He is also very handsome, and is as buff as hell thanks to the blessing from Ares.

Clothing: Tank tops, basketball shorts, flannel shirts with sleeves rolled up, camo pants.

Special Skills: He is very, very strong the strongest in the house of Aphrodite, He is very good with a bo staff. His Aphrodite ability is an incredible eye for detail, he thinks it's a bit lame.

Strengths: His strength, speed, and Intelligence.

Weaknesses: His pride, the need to prove himself, bow and arrow.

Likes: Weapons, painting, music.

Dislikes: Girly or feminine things.

Personality: Courteous: Never. Risk-Taking: Often. Ambitious: Never. Curious: Generally. Self-Controlled: Occasionally. Nurturing: Generally. Trusting: Usually. Honest: Usually. Loyal: Often. Affectionate: Typically. Romantic: Sometimes. Flirty: Occasionally. Sympathetic: Generally. Altruistic: Typically. Optimistic: Generally. Observant: Often. Logical: Rarely. Social: Very solitary. Emotions: Fairly controlled.

Background: When he first became claimed by Aphrodite he was so glad, but when he started getting made fun of by people. He didn't like being a child of Aphrodite, he thought they were weak so he tried to train and train so he could prove the wrong he would practice in the rain, and if anyone made fun of him or his siblings he would try, and fight them , but back then he was so weak, and small so after losing another fight he was blessed by Ares he then became strong, and big. He realised this blessing was partly because of his mother, and he realized she wanted he children to stop being weak, and fight, and better represent her name. He then became the champion of the Aphrodite house, so he could live up to her name.

Anything else: N/A

* * *

Name: Kristen Soriella.

Nickname: Kris, Kristie.

Age: 16.

Birthday: February 17.

Parents:  
- Godly: Apollo,  
- Mortal: Esther Soriella.

Family: Aleks Ajaimian (step-dad), Daniella Soto (adopted sister).

Blessings: Apollo - she can tell when a person lies right away and can manipulate people with a song. On top of that she has knowledge on how to heal almost any wound.

Appearance: Kristen has dark brown, wavy-messy hair that reaches down to her back. Usually her hair is kept down and tends to be swept to the side. Her bangs are usually kept pinned behind her ear but tend to get loose and cover her face. She has hazel-brown eyes with a hint of green in them that are roundish-almond in shape. She's short, around 5'4'' in height, with a fairly normal build and light skin tone. Her thighs have a bit more thickness but she keeps her body in shape.

Clothing: She mostly prefers to wear either loose fitted shirts with her brown Urban Outfitters leather jacket. She doesn't like to likes to wear dark bottoms (jeans, leggings, or shorts) that contrast with her tops. She also is not a big fan of sneakers and prefers to wear boots or heels (boots for casual, heels for formal). An example: A loose yellow shirt, Urban Outfitters jacket, black leggings, brown riding boots.

Special skills: Great archer, healer, great liar/detective, quick thinker, and good with curses.

Strengths: Long range battle, support, tracking, interrogations, and not so easily tricked.

Weaknesses: Close-quarter combat, working under pressure, self-conscious, weak stomach, and stubborn.

Likes: Music, dancing, fashion, Red Bull, Monster, any energy drink companies, composing, playing bass, archery, writing, horse riding and Hawiian pizza.

Dislikes: Vegans, roller coasters, being woken up early, bananas, the deep ocean, and animal abuse.

Personality: Kristen acts like if Apollo and Aphrodite made a child that shared both their personality traits and some others. She enjoy fashion and tends to turn into a total girl when at a mall or close to one. She enjoys makeup and experimenting with different colors. However despite that she limits the amount of makeup on her face to being her eyeliner and a bit of lip-gloss. She is also very musical and won't hesitate to either dance to a song or go make a cover of one right away. However Kristen can be a very hyper and overzealous girl who enjoys making fun of her friends and eating copious amounts of pizza (no matter how bad they are for you). She can be over-sensitive sometimes and can't seem to take a lot of teasing before breaking down. When faced with a challenge or in the heat of battle Kristen is a cautious and quick-thinking person who wants to find the safest path as quick as possible. She loves energy drinks and can consume about 4 before having to empty it out from her body.

Background: Kristen was born into this world after a drunk fling between Apollo and her mother. As she was growing up, she lived in a mainly poor and religious neighborhood as the short non-christian kid on the street and was teased about it by some of the other kids. During her teen years she started to know more of her Greek heritage by a large hellhound in her school that attacked her as she was leaving. Prior to the incident she knew nothing about her father and thought it all as her mother having a drunk baby. Her mom knew little as well and wasn't able to protect her well enough. Kristen's mother died some time later due to illness but managed to tell her what little she knew about Apollo. She received an brown short-bow and a bronze dagger as protection and left to go find answers of her Godly parentage before stumbling upon a satyr who brought her to camp.

Explanations: N/A

Anything else: Nah not really.

* * *

Name: Ashla Capella.

Nicknames: Ash, (if your under the age of eighteen she will murder you if you don't call her this) Misty, and Princess Of Sarcasm.

Age: 15.

Birthday: September 18th.

Parents: Hecate and Malclom Capella.

Family: Dave, her brother. Dave has brown hair and hazel eyes.

Blessings: Magic.

Appearance: She has black hair that she cuts into a pixie cut with bangs and white streaks. She has ivory skin and blue/silver eyes. She is 4' 11" and 100 lbs.

Clothing: She wears a white jacket, dark gray shirt and jeans that have writing in Greek and Magic. She also wears black combat boots. A lot. She prefers darker colors as well as her combat boots.

Special skills: Can use magic.

Strengths: She doesn't have dyslexia. She can use almost any weapon due to Hecate training.

Weaknesses: She has a short fuse. Upset her and she becomes reckless. She terrified of snakes. She procrastinates. A lot.

Likes: Being alone. Reading. Listening to music. Drawing. Doing gymnastics. Silver. Lorde.

Dislikes: Pink. Justin Bieber. 1D. Twilight. When the Stolls steal her books.

Personality: Anti-social, a leader, fiercely loyal once she trusts you, willing to make sacirfices, tough girl, sarcastic and smart but she does flaunt it.

Background: She was the odd girl from California. Always the last one to be chosen for anything. Lots of guys asked her out but she always regected them. She made two friends and lots of enemies.

Explanations of anything that needs explaining: N/A

Anything else: I'll make your life easy. Nope. :)

* * *

Name: Ryan Blaze.

Nickname: Blaze, Mr. Hotshot.

Age: 17.

Hair: light blond with small spikes.

Eye: icy blue.

Skin: fair.

Godly and mortal parent: Axel Blaze and Khione.

Relatives: Axel Blaze, deceased. Angelina Starling, stepmother, deceased. Julia Blaze, halfsister, deceased.

History:his dad was a social worker who married a archaeologist named Angelina Starling when he was 4 so by the time he turned 5 he had a baby sister. He loved her so much! He was really possessive about her well being and took great care of her. One day his family was traveling through a mountain range through a storm. The avalanche killed his family but him being a son of Khione, survived. When he was taken to camp halfblood and was claimed by his mother, he was furious at the irony.

Camp wear: camp Tshirt, blue jeans and converse.

Mortal wear: a white shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, blue jeans and black combat boots.

Formal wear: tux.

Personality:he is a hard core tough guy who likes being uncharged and makes excellent strategies and plans. But he doesn't mind anyone else leading as long as they have half a brain. Though, when it comes to little kids he is a real Teddy bear. You'd find him braiding hairs and patching up injuries and playing with little kids when you don't find him training. he is like a dad to them. But emotions are something he hides and hates showing them.

Likes: children, training, snow, snowstorms.

Dislikes: Zeus, extreme heights, anyone who bullies children, nosy people who don't know when to shut up, Khione.

Powers: summoning snow storms, controlling ice like Elsa from Frozen.

Strengths: close combat, strategies.

Weakness: any little kid involved and chances of getting hurt he'll be the most careless and rash person you meet.

Weapon: two Crystalline silver blades that are the length of his arms which are EXTREMELY cold.

Weapon History: it forged by Hephaestus and was frozen for quite some millennia by Khione. She gave the blades to Ryan.

* * *

Name: Mallory Crowell

Nicknames: Mal, Crow

Age: 17

Birthday: February 13th

Parents: Hades and Melissa Crowell

Family: Mal is the only child in this family.

Blessings: Athena

Appearance: Mal has fiery red hair that is normally kept in a high pony tail with her bangs framing her face. Her Hazel eyes are sharp and narrow and she's got angular eyebrows. She has a slightly triangular face and a bit of a high forehead. She stands at 5'7 and has a lithe frame.

Clothing: Mal has a black and red jacket with an assassin's creed-esque hood that hides a good portion of her face when it's up.. The back of her hoodie has a print that reads "World's End". Though rarely seen, she either wears the camp shirt or an assortment of graphic tees. She's got black jeans with suspenders hanging down the sides and wears black and red winged sneakers (that can't fly) . The design of her suspenders change regularly.

Special skills: She has proficient knowledge of how to use Umbrakinesis and a basic knowledge of dark pyrokinesis

Strengths: She's highly intelligent and a decent strategist.

Weaknesses: She's a generally an unmotivated person and is pretty darn lazy. She doesn't like working with others so it hinders her team work.

Likes: being alone, running, music, playing tennis, quiet places, rain, a good book.

Dislikes: nosey people, being alone, hypocrites, ignorant people, overconfidence.

Personality: Mal is the cool and reserved type. She's intelligent, down to earth and handles her life with a calm efficiency. Don't expect to be sarcastic or a smarta** to her because if you do, she will shut you down so fast. She doesn't like to pull herself into conflict and prefers solitude. Although she likes being alone, you can often find her helping other campers. She's got an endless supply of second chances and sagely advice for others. Though she's always seems willing to help out, she's got a lot more on her mind then she lets on.

Background: Mal was on her way to being a teen tennis star until the monsters came. Soon after she was found by a satyr and brought to the camp. She was only 11 at the time and didn't take the idea of being uprooted too well.

Explanations of anything that needs explaining: I think everything is pretty straight forward. If something doesn't make sense, do let me know.

Anything else: N/A

* * *

Name: Avel Ramsey.

Nickname: Avie.

Age: 12.

Birthday: December 18, 2001.

Parents: His mother is Demeter and his father is David Ramsey.

Family: As far as he knows, he is Demeter's youngest child. He has three half older siblings, Devlin Ramsey(Male, 17), Alani Ramsey(Female,16), and Jacob Ramsey (Male,14). All of the siblings have their mother's light green eyes, but only Avel and Alani have black hair; Jacob has light brown hair, and Devlin has dark brown hair. In terms of relationship, Avel is closest to Devlin, because Devlin always looks out for him. While Jacob and Avel never really got along because of personality differences; Alani treats them all like her children even though she's the second oldest. She loves being the only girl in their lives and coddles/disciplines all her brothers, being some what of a motherly figure in Demeter's absence. She's always there for Avel.

Avel's father, David Ramsey is a very strict and busy man. He makes as much time for his son as possible but often has to work six days a week for ten hours at the police station because of a lack of staff. On the days he works late, he usually stays over Devlin's house with his father. Overall he has a good relationship with everyone in his family, despite his arguments with Jacob.

Blessing: Blessed by Apollo.

Appearance: Long black hair he keeps tied back in pony tail. His eyes are a light green, similar to the color of moss. He's a little less than average height, and overall has a very calm composure.

Clothing: Normally long sleeves and jeans. He doesn't like flashy colors, but prefers neutral colors that look natural. Although he doesn't really like shoes when he's outside, he wears sandles.

Special skills: Can manipulate plants, and, thanks to Apollo's blessing, he can use his plants to heal others as well as the ability of foresight.

Strengths: Agile, intelligent, strategy, healing.

Weakness: Is not physically strong at all, nor has he mastered any specific weapon, and is shy.

Likes: Being outside, reading, learning about Greek medicine, peace.  
Dislikes: Conflict, large cities with little plant life, war.

Personality: Avel is one of the most peaceful people a person could meet. He keeps his calm and rarely loses his temper or even gets angry. The closest he usually comes is irritated. To others he is kind, although a tab bit shy. He gives good advice, and usually tries to play peacemaker in a camp full of violent, powerful children. Avel is also extremely intelligent, using his brains to outsmart others to make up for his obvious lack of brawn; he can usually get himself out of any situation.

Background: Avel was born in New Jersey, where Demeter handed him over to his father and left. He hasn't seen her since then, although she talks to him in his mind from time to time. At some point Apollo was in debt to Demeter a reason unknown to any of her children, and to repay the debt, he blessed Avel on his 1st birthday. Not knowing how to handle the situation, David sought out the fathers of the other children of Demeter and first met Alina, who instantly took a liking to Avel. He didn't meet the rest of his siblings until he was roughly 3 or 4, when the fathers all agreed that it would be best to have the children grow up together, so they all moved to a small town in Arizona. The siblings grew up relatively normal, until at 11 and 12, Devlin and Alina began to show signs of the godly heritage. Alina began speaking to animals, and Devlin could make flowers and other small plants grow, but not manipulate how they moved. Although Jacob never awoke any sort of abilities, he too went to camp halfblood. Soon after they were sent to Camp Halfblood to learn to properly use and train their gifts. Avel's life didn't become complicated until he started awakening his abilities, which he at first could not control. Trees would spurt from the ground in the middle of the road, vines would swipe at people, and flowers would rapidly change color. It got to the point on his 11th birthday, where it wasn't safe for him to go to public school, his father decided, for his own safety and the safety of the other children. On his 12th birthday, he received a message from his mother telling him it was time to join his siblings at camp halfblood. Since being there he has learned to control his powers as well as his blessing.

Explanation: Of all his siblings, Avel has the strongest affinity towards nature. He can manipulate plants in all ways, but Devlin can only make them grow, Alina can only speak to animals, and Jacob has no abilities at all. However Jacob talks to their mother the most, and Avel rarely talks to her at all.

Anything else: Nope.


	3. Accepted!

**These are all the characters I have accepted! I may have edited them a little to make them easier to understand, but I didn't change anything huge (personality, appearance, etc).**

* * *

Name: Lizzy Anne Mutir.

Nicknames: Camo, Amo, Oppy, Liam, and Tinker Bell.

Age: 11.

Birthday: Doesn't know for sure, but August something 2002.

Parents: James Mutir and Hecate.

Family (relations and appearances): Her dad has a lot of kids, she has 21 siblings, (oldest to youngest) Mary, Joey, Sarah, Teresa, David, Danny, Josh, Ben, Naomi, Lisa, Lucas, Paulina, Alex, Tabea, Ryan, Julianna, Gina, Andrew, Olivia, Samantha, and Quinne. She's not the only demi-god. She grew up in the streets like the rest of her siblings. She's the youngest. Mary has darker hair hair than Lizzy, but it's a light brown and has the same color eyes as Lizzy, Mary would be 19 now. Joey is only a couple months younger than Mary and has brown hair and the family's brown eyes, he would be 19 on September 20. Sarah had blonde hair and brown eyes, she would be 18. Teresa is Sarah's younger twin, she would be 18 now too, and she looked the same as Sarah. David would be 17 now, and he has dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. Danny is only a couple days younger than David and has brown hair and brown eyes. Josh would be 16, and so would Ben, Naomi, and Lisa, Josh and Ben looked the same with their dirty blonde hair and brown eyes, but Naomi has dark brown hair and the normal chocolate brown eyes., Lisa looks just like Naomi. Lucas would be the only one 15 years old this year, he has dirty blonde hair and chocolate brown eyes too. Paulina and Alex, another set of twins would be 14, along with Tabea, Paulina and Alex look the same too, except Paulina's a girl and Alex's a boy, they both have dark brown hair and the brown eyes, same with Tabea. Ryan has brown eyes and brown hair and would be 13, so would Julianna, who has dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Gina and Andrew would also be 13, Gina has blonde hair and brown eyes, and Andrew has brown hair and brown eyes. Olivia and Samantha would be 12, Olivia had brown hair and brown eyes, and Samantha had light brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. She doesn't remember her dad and the only siblings she has met are Olivia, Samantha, Gina, Andrew, Julianna, Ryan, Tabea, and Mary. She only remembers Mary. Quinne is her sworn sister, not biological, and she is 8.

Blessings: Blessed by Athena.

Appearance: Hair is golden on the outside and caramel brown on the inside. Her hair goes to the middle of her back. She has chocolate brown eyes and is 5 feet and 4 inches (162.56 centimeters) tall. She weighs 84 pounds (38.1017591 kilograms).

Clothing: Normally wears cropped jean shorts and a camoflage tanktop. She isn't picky at all but prefers camoflage. She also always wears the patchwork blue watch Mary made for her. She wears Nike shoes that she dyed camoflage with the paints she (accidentally) stole from the arts and crafts shed. She always carries her pocket pistol along. Her hair is almost always in a sideways ponytail to her left and is naturally straight. Her necklace has 10 beads, since she first came right at the end of summer.

Special skills: Can manipulate the mist, change the appearance of things, and use magic. She is also a genius from the Athena blessing.

Strengths: Emotionally strong, fast runner, can do almost anything when she puts her mind to it, amazing with a bow and arrow, good stanima, and great with electronics.

Weaknesses: Has upper body strength worse than a baby bird's, she can barely pick up a sword, stubborn, can't work with boys very well, and her temper has a short fuse if she's not your friend.

Likes: Night, day, anything that helps her.

Dislikes: Her dad and anything that doesn't help her.

Personality: Despite her creepy appearance, Lizzy is very nice, she only likes camoflauge because she grew up on the streets and it helps her hide. She is bright and cheerful, she can sometimes be annoyingly optimistic. Lizzy can solve almost any problem, you can dump her in the woods, the streets, the ocean, even off a plane and she will find a way to survive. She is also annoyingly stubborn. If you give her the Monty Hall Problem, she will not switch her answer no matter what. She loves music. Can get very violent and bring out her gun if you madden or annoy her enough. Hates girls who try to prove that they can act to boys (AKA: girls who wear makeup and different around boys). She is very creative and spends most of her time sitting down in a coma like situation, but she's just imagining another world. When her temper explodes she often shoots the ground to calm down. She hates it when people think she's lucky because she's been here so long and she's a year rounder. And it doesn't matter if you're her friend or not, if you act like you're superior to ANYONE, she puts you in your place.

Background: All of her older siblings got kicked out when they were 1 just like her, left to die. All of them survived and went to adoption centers except her sister Mary. Her sister Mary lived outside their dad's house in a small town in Ohio. Everytime her dad kicked out a new kid, which was about 2 a year, Mary helped them find their way to the adoption center everytime, Mary was about 9 years old when Lizzy was kicked out at age 1. Mary explained how since their dad hadn't named them, and he disowned them, they could pick their names, then she told Lizzy, who had just picked her name, about their siblings and how there's an adoption center, and she should go there right away. Lizzy said no and that she was staying with Mary. A satyr eventually came around and found them hiding in their 'house' made of cardboard and plastic. He told them about the gods and Greek Mythology and told them about Camp Half Blood. He started leading them there when a cyclops attacked them. The cyclops killed the satyr and a poppy sprung up. Then the cyclops lunged for Lizzy, but Mary stepped in his way so he tripped. Mary was crushed in the process, but Lizzy kept running. She kept running until she got to Camp Half Blood. She was so suprised she accidentally sprouted wings. There, she told her story and got placed in the Hecate cabin once she was claimed. But she still wonders who Mary's godly parent was. Her ideas are either Nemesis or Hecate since Mary was like her. She met Quinne because they were both outsiders, and they have been BFFs since then. Lizzy barely talks to anyone but her. They go everywhere together.

Explanations of anything that needs explaning: Nicknames = Camo because her love for camoflage; Amo because she can be violent and is known for loading her gun, if you madden her enough she will shoot you in a non fatal area; Oppy because she's so optimistic; Liam because that's what they think the boy version of her would be named; Tinker Bell because she accidentally sprouted wings when she first came to CHB.

Anything else: Whenever someone asks what her last name is or brings her past, she doesn't talk to them for a solid month after that (unless they're her friend). Also, every year on Mary's birthday, June 1, she celebrates and has a kind of funeral. She makes a bonfire and sings Mary's favorite song, Let it Go by Idina Menzel. She cuts off a lock of her hair and throws it into the bonfire. Quinne is the only one who knows why she does this and Quinne joins her every year. One year the Apollo cabin tried joining in because there was music, but they were cheerful while doing it do Lizzy now uses magic to create a forcefield around her and Quinne while they do it, the forcefield blocks anyone cheerful out, but if you're not cheerful, you can join.

* * *

Name: Quinne Nicolina Gera.

Nickname(s): Qui-Qui, Liquid Head.

Age: 8.

Birthday: December 24, 2005.

Parents: Poseidon and Hannah Gera.

Family: Hannah Gera, she has a horrible relationship with her mother. Hannah has red hair, bright green eyes, and is very tall.

Blessings: Blessed by Hermes.

Appearance: She used to look like her mom, red hair cut short like a boy's, electric green eyes, and milky pale body, and she was tall, 5ft 1in. But she told Lizzy about her past and Lizzy changed her appearance, because you could count on Lizzy to understand horrible pasts. She made it so Quinne now looked like Quinne's dad, long raven black hair, sea-green eyes, and a tan body. And she's now 4ft 2in, and weighs 52 lbs.

Clothing: Quinne loves neon, her mom hated it, so she became rebellious with it. Before look at 'Background:' She wears shorts and tshirts. Her shoes are simply white tennis shoes. Her hair is always down.

Special skills: Breath under water, see underwater, heal with water, talk with horses and water creatures, can make air bubbles, can dry herself and other people, can controll water, can controll her body heat by moving and stopping the water molicules in her body, can vapor travel, and can never be dehydrated.

Strengths: Water, no dyslexia, physically strong, good at sword fighting, Percy's her brother, and is a child of the big 3.

Weaknesses: Emotionally weak, little bit slow, very small, never has a clear head, and every Athena kid but Annabeth hates her.

Likes: Neon and music.

Dislikes: Late risers and bullying.

Personality: Fun, nice, kind, and heedless. She is very easy going and goes with anything you say. She is trusting but if you use that against her, she loses all loyalty to you. Loyal to you as long as you are loyal to her.

Explanations of anything that needs explaining: Athena's kids hate her because a Hermes kid got to her when she first came to camp and took advantage of her Hermes blessing and made her prank the Athena cabin. She wouldn't have survived if Percy wasn't there.

Bio/background: Her mom hated her ever since her rebeling with the neon thing, so her mom left her at an adoption center, and told her she would be right back she just forgot something. She never came back. A satyr found her 2 years after the mom incident. She became BFFs with Lizzy as soon as they met so she asked her to help her with the whole 'looked like her mom' problem. They go everywhere together now.

Anything else: Lizzy is her sworn sister.

* * *

Name: Astrea Nyx Roven.

Nicknames: Frostbite, Freezer Burn, Icicle.

Age: 14.

Parents: Aloysius Roven and Khione.

Family: Aloysius R.(father)-brown hair, blue eyes, looks like a body builder-, Krista Tiff ,DECEASED,(step-mother) - auburn hair, brown eyes, petite- Andrew Tiff (older step-brother)-auburn hair, blue eyes-.

Blessings: None.

Appearance: 5ft 6in 102.5 pounds. Choppy slightly curly black hair with mixed strands of gray and white. Her hair is always kept in a braid but bangs are always left out to cover right eye. Eyes are ice blue. Pale skin with very light freckles over her nose. Looks slightly underfed but has a long-distance runner-like build. Old burn marks on side of ribs.

Clothing: She will always wear her her navy pullover hoodie and a gray tanktop and ripped(naturally) jeans. Most of the times she wears black lace up combat boots our her navy colored converse. ALWAYS wears her fingerless gloves(black).

Weakness: Enclosed spaces(she is a type of element and she cant be restrained), fire/heat, the warmer months.

Likes: The cold, winter, the wind, parkour, blue, white, gray, black, the night sky, stars.

Dislikes: Hot things, summer, arrogant people, sexist people.

Personality: She is a loner, independent, self-doubtful, very restrained, stubborn, kinda feminist, 14 year old girl.

Background: When she was 9 Krista started verbally abusing her and started physically at 12. At 13 Krista went too far and Astrea's powers went haywire causing Krista's blood to freeze. When Andrew and Aloysius found out they restrained her and burned her. When they fell asleep she packed up some food, clothes, and money and left. She prayed to her mother to show her a safe place ans she guided her ro camp halfblood.

Special Skills: Uses the wind as a guide and has some control over it (especially the north wind and can communicate with it), can shoot bursts of ice/frost/snow, and freeze anything that has water in it and with done effort encase groups of people in ice.  
Strengths: Parkour, Running( runs as fast a the wind), Knife Fighting, Flexible, Emotionally strong, making people shut up (freezes their mouth over).

Explanations: since she control an element she has to be outside or atleast in contact with the wind,and the reason she looks under fed is that she cant control her temperature and she sometimes becomes completely frozen.

* * *

Name: Hazel May Anderson.

Nicknames: Miss Shadow (because she stays away from most people).

Age: Around 14.

Birthday: June 18th.

Parents: Sarah Anderson and Apollo.

Family: Her mother Sarah.

Blessings: N/A

Appearance: Extremely curly reddish-brown hair that goes a little past her shoulders and is usually tied back in a ponytail, light skin, crystal blue eyes, 5'2, 95 pounds.

Clothing: Prefers T-shirt and jeans ALWAYS. Usually wears combat boots.

Special skills: Archery, Sword fighting, poetry/music.

Strengths: Very agile, quick to action, good aim.

Weaknesses: Stays away from most people, fairly short temper, Is seriously unorganized, Can't swim. At all.

Likes: Reading (Not very dyslexic XD), writing, archery/sword fighting, singing, Capture the Flag, being alone.

Dislikes: "Hanging out" with people, getting pranked, being in a large crowd.

Personality: Fairly anti-social, but if you're her friend, she's very kind and caring, although if you get on her bad side, you will seriously regret it.

Background: *takes deep breath* Hazel lived a fairly nice life, except that her mother wasn't around a lot. Then, on her twelfth Birthday, her mother woke her up in the middle of the night and told her that monsters were at the door, and helped her escape. Later on, a boy named Jack met up with her and took her to camp. About a year later, Hazel went back to her Mom, learning that she had remarried. Hazel went straight back to camp and never looked back. Jack later died on a small quest to stop some skeletons from endangering mortals.

Explanations: Uh, nothing really!

Other info: Her favorite color is red. She likes to play violin. She's not very cheery. She dislikes popular girls.

* * *

Name: Allison Longpre.

Nicknames: Ali.

Age: 16.

Birthday: Jan 9th.

Parents: Sam Longpre and Athena.

Family: Sam Lonpre, father, 43, Sam is one of New York's finest lawyers. With his heart set on fighting for justice, and a brain to match, it was no wonder Athena fell for him and blessed him with a little baby girl. Miranda Longpre, grandmother, 70, Ali grandmother and a demigod daughter of Aphrodite.

Blessings: None, but she is a legacy of Aphrodite.

Appearance: Ali has shoulder length blonde hair that lies is large ringlets around her face. Ali has very stormy grey eyes, and unlike most other Athena kids, she has hints of blue and green speckled in the grey. Ali is 5'7 and weighs about 98 lbs. She has a very athletic body, and very sharp features.

Clothing: Camp Half-Blood T-shirt and denim short. Usually wears combat boots or high tops.

Special skills: very smart, quick and wise in all situations, has a little bit of charmspeak.

Strengths: smart, quick thinker, calm and collected, leader.

Weaknesses: self conscious, bossy, prideful.

Likes: Reading, writing, puzzles, winning, figuring things out, leading, challenges.

Dislikes: stuff that is "too easy", spiders.

Personality: Ali is very sweet and kind. Ali is the daughter of Athena, and her grandmother was a daughter of Aphrodite, so she has known about the gods since she was young. She is very independent, yet she works well with a team, as long as she is leading. Ali is a very strong with most weapons, and cannot stand when things are "too easy". Ali can be very paranoid at times and isn't very trusting, but she is very kind, and loves to give advice and help others out. Ali is one of those people, who when she sets her mind to something, with hard work, brains, and a little bit of magic, she can do anything.

Background: At a young age, Ali knew she was a demigod. Her father was very busy so she spent most of her time with her grandmother who raised her as her own child. She had a tense relationship with her father and never trusted him much, which had a great deal to do with her paranoia. With a large fascination for the Greek myths, and her knowledge of her true heritage, Ali was sent to camp at a very young age (6 years old).

Explanations: N/A

Other info: Ali never went to an actual "school" and was mostly homeschooled, then lived permanently at camp. Ali has little to no dyslexia. Ali is fluent in Greek and Latin, and is an ambassador to Camp Jupiter.

* * *

Name (Be appropriate): Ace Ashford.

Nickname(s) (At least one, can be an insult or something): Ash and Crimson.

Age (No younger than 8 and no older than 25): 17.

Birthday: June 18, 1997.

Parents: Julie Ashford and Hades.

Family (relations and appearances): Only child.

Blessings (Only one): Zeus.

Appearance (Include height and weight): 6'4 (193.04 centimeters) 189 lbs ( 85.728 kilograms). Raven black hair with two strips of blood red ( or crimson hence the nickname) on the side. Hair os short cropped like Jason's but a little longer. Icy blue eyes that can pierce into your very soul. Which also turns black when he's mad,( like all black. Not just the pupils).

Clothing (Include preferences): Wears V-necks or t-shirt with jeans. Has Different kinds of shoes but they are all in dark shades( mosly black) He wears a botton down shirt for special occasions (like a date or a meeting) He also has a black leather jacket that's enchanted with infinite throwing knives.

Special skills: Has all the powers Hades but less strong.

Strengths (No more then 6): He's trained for anything so basically everything. Also his family and friends when they are encouraging him.

Weaknesses (At least 3, ADHD and dyslexia don't count): His compassion, his family and friends, and his fatal flaw of holding grudges.

Likes: Fun and friendly people. Also music and his family and friends.

Dislikes: Mean and Snobby people who thinks they're above everyone else.

Personality: Fun, funny,optimisticand sarcastic(which is weird for a son of Hades, but meh) Gets along great with others. Pranks people and is always prepared for a y at first but once you get to know him all Hades breaks loose. He's a great fighter with any kind of weapon but swords are where his talent is.

Background: Well, his Dad Hades, told him that his mother died giving birth to him so he decided to take him to the underworld and raise him there. When he turned 4 his Dad took him to Olympus and explained they're situation and somehow managed Zeus to bless him and let him stay in the Underworld. While he growing up Hades tought him hiw to use his powers along with lightning powers( from Zeus' blessing) and mastered them all in a nick of time.

Explanations of anything that needs explaning: Well, he is not like Nico who is gloomy and dark. He is always cheery and pranks people in the underworld l. And he accidentally fell in the River Styx so he's invincible. His Achilles spot is where his heart is 'cause when he fell in he was clutching that part.

Anything else: He has a mini Cerberus named Shade which is also his protector after he fell in the Styx. Has twin Stygian Iron swords that's always sheated on his back and turns into that so mortal's won't be able to see it. He also has a replica of the Helm of Darkness for battle or quests.

* * *

Name: Robin Hill.

Nicknames: Hill top, Hilly, Rob.

Age: 17.

Birthday: June 4th 1997.

Parents: Jacob Hill and Aphrodite.

Family: He is an only child on his dad's side. His dad was a photographer, who was famous for his photos they were known to be incredibly beautiful, his mother so enjoyed his photos she wanted to meet him, and that he could take some photos of her, then boom 9 months later Robin came out.

Blessings: Blessing of Ares.

Appearance: Skin: Fair. Hair: Long, curly, golden-blond. Eyes: Brown, average-sized. Height: Tall 6'2. Weight: Quite muscular. Build: Somewhat narrow. He is also very handsome, and is as buff as hell thanks to the blessing from Ares.

Clothing: Tank tops, basketball shorts, flannel shirts with sleeves rolled up, camo pants.

Special Skills: He is very, very strong the strongest in the house of Aphrodite, He is very good with a bo staff. His Aphrodite ability is an incredible eye for detail, he thinks it's a bit lame.

Strengths: His strength, speed, and Intelligence.

Weaknesses: His pride, the need to prove himself, bow and arrow.

Likes: Weapons, painting, music.

Dislikes: Girly or feminine things.

Personality: Courteous: Never. Risk-Taking: Often. Ambitious: Never. Curious: Generally. Self-Controlled: Occasionally. Nurturing: Generally. Trusting: Usually. Honest: Usually. Loyal: Often. Affectionate: Typically. Romantic: Sometimes. Flirty: Occasionally. Sympathetic: Generally. Altruistic: Typically. Optimistic: Generally. Observant: Often. Logical: Rarely. Social: Very solitary. Emotions: Fairly controlled.

Background: When he first became claimed by Aphrodite he was so glad, but when he started getting made fun of by people. He didn't like being a child of Aphrodite, he thought they were weak so he tried to train and train so he could prove the wrong he would practice in the rain, and if anyone made fun of him or his siblings he would try, and fight them , but back then he was so weak, and small so after losing another fight he was blessed by Ares he then became strong, and big. He realised this blessing was partly because of his mother, and he realized she wanted he children to stop being weak, and fight, and better represent her name. He then became the champion of the Aphrodite house, so he could live up to her name.

Anything else: N/A

* * *

Name: Kristen Soriella.

Nickname: Kris, Kristie.

Age: 16.

Birthday: February 17.

Parents:  
- Godly: Apollo,  
- Mortal: Esther Soriella.

Family: Aleks Ajaimian (step-dad), Daniella Soto (adopted sister).

Blessings: Apollo - she can tell when a person lies right away and can manipulate people with a song. On top of that she has knowledge on how to heal almost any wound.

Appearance: Kristen has dark brown, wavy-messy hair that reaches down to her back. Usually her hair is kept down and tends to be swept to the side. Her bangs are usually kept pinned behind her ear but tend to get loose and cover her face. She has hazel-brown eyes with a hint of green in them that are roundish-almond in shape. She's short, around 5'4'' in height, with a fairly normal build and light skin tone. Her thighs have a bit more thickness but she keeps her body in shape.

Clothing: She mostly prefers to wear either loose fitted shirts with her brown Urban Outfitters leather jacket. She doesn't like to likes to wear dark bottoms (jeans, leggings, or shorts) that contrast with her tops. She also is not a big fan of sneakers and prefers to wear boots or heels (boots for casual, heels for formal). An example: A loose yellow shirt, Urban Outfitters jacket, black leggings, brown riding boots.

Special skills: Great archer, healer, great liar/detective, quick thinker, and good with curses.

Strengths: Long range battle, support, tracking, interrogations, and not so easily tricked.

Weaknesses: Close-quarter combat, working under pressure, self-conscious, weak stomach, and stubborn.

Likes: Music, dancing, fashion, Red Bull, Monster, any energy drink companies, composing, playing bass, archery, writing, horse riding and Hawiian pizza.

Dislikes: Vegans, roller coasters, being woken up early, bananas, the deep ocean, and animal abuse.

Personality: Kristen acts like if Apollo and Aphrodite made a child that shared both their personality traits and some others. She enjoy fashion and tends to turn into a total girl when at a mall or close to one. She enjoys makeup and experimenting with different colors. However despite that she limits the amount of makeup on her face to being her eyeliner and a bit of lip-gloss. She is also very musical and won't hesitate to either dance to a song or go make a cover of one right away. However Kristen can be a very hyper and overzealous girl who enjoys making fun of her friends and eating copious amounts of pizza (no matter how bad they are for you). She can be over-sensitive sometimes and can't seem to take a lot of teasing before breaking down. When faced with a challenge or in the heat of battle Kristen is a cautious and quick-thinking person who wants to find the safest path as quick as possible. She loves energy drinks and can consume about 4 before having to empty it out from her body.

Background: Kristen was born into this world after a drunk fling between Apollo and her mother. As she was growing up, she lived in a mainly poor and religious neighborhood as the short non-christian kid on the street and was teased about it by some of the other kids. During her teen years she started to know more of her Greek heritage by a large hellhound in her school that attacked her as she was leaving. Prior to the incident she knew nothing about her father and thought it all as her mother having a drunk baby. Her mom knew little as well and wasn't able to protect her well enough. Kristen's mother died some time later due to illness but managed to tell her what little she knew about Apollo. She received an brown short-bow and a bronze dagger as protection and left to go find answers of her Godly parentage before stumbling upon a satyr who brought her to camp.

Explanations: N/A

Anything else: Nah not really.

* * *

Name: Ashla Capella.

Nicknames: Ash, (if your under the age of eighteen she will murder you if you don't call her this) Misty, and Princess Of Sarcasm.

Age: 15.

Birthday: September 18th.

Parents: Hecate and Malclom Capella.

Family: Dave, her brother. Dave has brown hair and hazel eyes.

Blessings: Magic.

Appearance: She has black hair that she cuts into a pixie cut with bangs and white streaks. She has ivory skin and blue/silver eyes. She is 4' 11" and 100 lbs.

Clothing: She wears a white jacket, dark gray shirt and jeans that have writing in Greek and Magic. She also wears black combat boots. A lot. She prefers darker colors as well as her combat boots.

Special skills: Can use magic.

Strengths: She doesn't have dyslexia. She can use almost any weapon due to Hecate training.

Weaknesses: She has a short fuse. Upset her and she becomes reckless. She terrified of snakes. She procrastinates. A lot.

Likes: Being alone. Reading. Listening to music. Drawing. Doing gymnastics. Silver. Lorde.

Dislikes: Pink. Justin Bieber. 1D. Twilight. When the Stolls steal her books.

Personality: Anti-social, a leader, fiercely loyal once she trusts you, willing to make sacirfices, tough girl, sarcastic and smart but she does flaunt it.

Background: She was the odd girl from California. Always the last one to be chosen for anything. Lots of guys asked her out but she always regected them. She made two friends and lots of enemies.

Explanations of anything that needs explaining: N/A

Anything else: I'll make your life easy. Nope. :)

* * *

Name: Ryan Blaze.

Nickname: Blaze, Mr. Hotshot.

Age: 17.

Hair: light blond with small spikes.

Eye: icy blue.

Skin: fair.

Godly and mortal parent: Axel Blaze and Khione.

Relatives: Axel Blaze, deceased. Angelina Starling, stepmother, deceased. Julia Blaze, halfsister, deceased.

History:his dad was a social worker who married a archaeologist named Angelina Starling when he was 4 so by the time he turned 5 he had a baby sister. He loved her so much! He was really possessive about her well being and took great care of her. One day his family was traveling through a mountain range through a storm. The avalanche killed his family but him being a son of Khione, survived. When he was taken to camp halfblood and was claimed by his mother, he was furious at the irony.

Camp wear: camp Tshirt, blue jeans and converse.

Mortal wear: a white shirt with the sleeves rolled to his elbows, blue jeans and black combat boots.

Formal wear: tux.

Personality:he is a hard core tough guy who likes being uncharged and makes excellent strategies and plans. But he doesn't mind anyone else leading as long as they have half a brain. Though, when it comes to little kids he is a real Teddy bear. You'd find him braiding hairs and patching up injuries and playing with little kids when you don't find him training. he is like a dad to them. But emotions are something he hides and hates showing them.

Likes: children, training, snow, snowstorms.

Dislikes: Zeus, extreme heights, anyone who bullies children, nosy people who don't know when to shut up, Khione.

Powers: summoning snow storms, controlling ice like Elsa from Frozen.

Strengths: close combat, strategies.

Weakness: any little kid involved and chances of getting hurt he'll be the most careless and rash person you meet.

Weapon: two Crystalline silver blades that are the length of his arms which are EXTREMELY cold.

Weapon History: it forged by Hephaestus and was frozen for quite some millennia by Khione. She gave the blades to Ryan.

* * *

Name: Mallory Crowell

Nicknames: Mal, Crow

Age: 17

Birthday: February 13th

Parents: Hades and Melissa Crowell

Family: Mal is the only child in this family.

Blessings: Athena

Appearance: Mal has fiery red hair that is normally kept in a high pony tail with her bangs framing her face. Her Hazel eyes are sharp and narrow and she's got angular eyebrows. She has a slightly triangular face and a bit of a high forehead. She stands at 5'7 and has a lithe frame.

Clothing: Mal has a black and red jacket with an assassin's creed-esque hood that hides a good portion of her face when it's up.. The back of her hoodie has a print that reads "World's End". Though rarely seen, she either wears the camp shirt or an assortment of graphic tees. She's got black jeans with suspenders hanging down the sides and wears black and red winged sneakers (that can't fly) . The design of her suspenders change regularly.

Special skills: She has proficient knowledge of how to use Umbrakinesis and a basic knowledge of dark pyrokinesis

Strengths: She's highly intelligent and a decent strategist.

Weaknesses: She's a generally an unmotivated person and is pretty darn lazy. She doesn't like working with others so it hinders her team work.

Likes: being alone, running, music, playing tennis, quiet places, rain, a good book.

Dislikes: nosey people, being alone, hypocrites, ignorant people, overconfidence.

Personality: Mal is the cool and reserved type. She's intelligent, down to earth and handles her life with a calm efficiency. Don't expect to be sarcastic or a smarta** to her because if you do, she will shut you down so fast. She doesn't like to pull herself into conflict and prefers solitude. Although she likes being alone, you can often find her helping other campers. She's got an endless supply of second chances and sagely advice for others. Though she's always seems willing to help out, she's got a lot more on her mind then she lets on.

Background: Mal was on her way to being a teen tennis star until the monsters came. Soon after she was found by a satyr and brought to the camp. She was only 11 at the time and didn't take the idea of being uprooted too well.

Explanations of anything that needs explaining: I think everything is pretty straight forward. If something doesn't make sense, do let me know.

Anything else: N/A

* * *

Name: Avel Ramsey.

Nickname: Avie.

Age: 12.

Birthday: December 18, 2001.

Parents: His mother is Demeter and his father is David Ramsey.

Family: As far as he knows, he is Demeter's youngest child. He has three half older siblings, Devlin Ramsey(Male, 17), Alani Ramsey(Female,16), and Jacob Ramsey (Male,14). All of the siblings have their mother's light green eyes, but only Avel and Alani have black hair; Jacob has light brown hair, and Devlin has dark brown hair. In terms of relationship, Avel is closest to Devlin, because Devlin always looks out for him. While Jacob and Avel never really got along because of personality differences; Alani treats them all like her children even though she's the second oldest. She loves being the only girl in their lives and coddles/disciplines all her brothers, being some what of a motherly figure in Demeter's absence. She's always there for Avel.

Avel's father, David Ramsey is a very strict and busy man. He makes as much time for his son as possible but often has to work six days a week for ten hours at the police station because of a lack of staff. On the days he works late, he usually stays over Devlin's house with his father. Overall he has a good relationship with everyone in his family, despite his arguments with Jacob.

Blessing: Blessed by Apollo.

Appearance: Long black hair he keeps tied back in pony tail. His eyes are a light green, similar to the color of moss. He's a little less than average height, and overall has a very calm composure.

Clothing: Normally long sleeves and jeans. He doesn't like flashy colors, but prefers neutral colors that look natural. Although he doesn't really like shoes when he's outside, he wears sandles.

Special skills: Can manipulate plants, and, thanks to Apollo's blessing, he can use his plants to heal others as well as the ability of foresight.

Strengths: Agile, intelligent, strategy, healing.

Weakness: Is not physically strong at all, nor has he mastered any specific weapon, and is shy.

Likes: Being outside, reading, learning about Greek medicine, peace.  
Dislikes: Conflict, large cities with little plant life, war.

Personality: Avel is one of the most peaceful people a person could meet. He keeps his calm and rarely loses his temper or even gets angry. The closest he usually comes is irritated. To others he is kind, although a tab bit shy. He gives good advice, and usually tries to play peacemaker in a camp full of violent, powerful children. Avel is also extremely intelligent, using his brains to outsmart others to make up for his obvious lack of brawn; he can usually get himself out of any situation.

Background: Avel was born in New Jersey, where Demeter handed him over to his father and left. He hasn't seen her since then, although she talks to him in his mind from time to time. At some point Apollo was in debt to Demeter a reason unknown to any of her children, and to repay the debt, he blessed Avel on his 1st birthday. Not knowing how to handle the situation, David sought out the fathers of the other children of Demeter and first met Alina, who instantly took a liking to Avel. He didn't meet the rest of his siblings until he was roughly 3 or 4, when the fathers all agreed that it would be best to have the children grow up together, so they all moved to a small town in Arizona. The siblings grew up relatively normal, until at 11 and 12, Devlin and Alina began to show signs of the godly heritage. Alina began speaking to animals, and Devlin could make flowers and other small plants grow, but not manipulate how they moved. Although Jacob never awoke any sort of abilities, he too went to camp halfblood. Soon after they were sent to Camp Halfblood to learn to properly use and train their gifts. Avel's life didn't become complicated until he started awakening his abilities, which he at first could not control. Trees would spurt from the ground in the middle of the road, vines would swipe at people, and flowers would rapidly change color. It got to the point on his 11th birthday, where it wasn't safe for him to go to public school, his father decided, for his own safety and the safety of the other children. On his 12th birthday, he received a message from his mother telling him it was time to join his siblings at camp halfblood. Since being there he has learned to control his powers as well as his blessing.

Explanation: Of all his siblings, Avel has the strongest affinity towards nature. He can manipulate plants in all ways, but Devlin can only make them grow, Alina can only speak to animals, and Jacob has no abilities at all. However Jacob talks to their mother the most, and Avel rarely talks to her at all.

Anything else: Nope.


	4. No More OCs!

**I am no longer accepting! These are the last ones that I accepted!**

* * *

Name (Be appropriate): Rosabelle Layner

Nickname(s) (At least one, can be an insult or something): The brat (pretty much everyone hates her)

Age (No younger than 8 and no older than 25): 14

Birthday: June 19

Parents: Ares and Kaylene Layner

Family (relations and appearances): descendant of Nemesis (her great-great-great grandma was a daughter of Nemisis)

Blessings (Only one):nemesis

Appearance (Include height and weight): curly brown hair and big blue eyes. She has freckles on her cheeks and nose, and a babyish face, which makes people make the mistake of calling her cute. She's short (5'2) and and somewhat skinny (100 pounds) which makes her siblings think of her as weak.

Clothing (Include preferences): usually wears t-shirts or tank tops with jeans and a camouflage jacket

Special skills: when she gets really angry, things fly off of shelves, etc.

Strengths (No more then 6): great with all weapons, is known for having little to no mercy

Weaknesses (At least 3, ADHD and dyslexia don't count): finds it hard to trust people, secretly has severe claustrophobia (fear of confined spaces), and has a sick sense of pride

Likes: weapons, fighting, solitude

Dislikes: socializing, confined spaces, being told what to do

Personality: mean, arrogant, acts like she hates everyone and everything

Background: she has been kicked out of ten schools since she was 8 , when she was 13, she got attacked by an empousa that pushed her into a janitors closet at her school. A satyr got her out and they killed the monster. She was then taken to Camp Half-Blood.

Explanations of anything that needs explaning:  
Her phobia came from when she was four, and she was stuck in an old basement elevator and almost ran out of air. People call her the brat because she's mean to everyone and complains about everything  
Anything else: She hides everything inside, and her mom used to say that one day she would just explode

* * *

Name :Charard Anthony Brown

Nickname(s): Slick

Age:13

Birthday: October 25, 2000

Parents: Cherly Brown, Hermes

Family (relations and appearances): He was an only child. His mom was a selfish and greedy woman. She was very skinny and tall. She was 6' she has the same color hair and a high pitched voice that could shatter glass

Blessings: Blessed by Hades

Appearance: He has a short afro type thing. His hair and eyes are black and his skin is a peanut buttery brown. He's 5'7 with broad shoulders and a very bland face with slight acne. He weighs 132 pounds

Clothing: He's usually wears a grey and white hoodie with dark blue jeans and orange converse yo match the camp half blood t-shirt

Special skills: can turn invisible, dosent make sound when walking, good at pick pocketing, can hide in shadows and shadow travel because of Hades blessing

Strengths: good with a dagger/knife, fast runner, agile,

Weaknesses: No upper body strength, bad with communication with girls, too caring

Likes: girls, music, sleeping sterling (not alot), computers

Dislikes: bugs,

Personality: He's very shy and distant at first but people need to know him. He dosent show emotion a lot even when he's feeling something and has a semi hard time explaining his feelings

Background: When his mom found out he was a demigod she took advantage of his power to turn invisible a used him to steal from banks and commit major he got old enough he tried yo stop her but she always threatened to take him to jail so he went along with it. Wine day she wanted him to go on a diamond heist and he said no multiple times and called the police so he's been wanted on the streets for 2 years. The police almost caught him several times but on one occasion he was surrounded and ran in to the local woods to escape. As he was running he saw cam half blood and went their to hide but to police officers were monsters in disguise and they had hellhounds. They told the hounds to peruse him and kill him. He killed all 5 of them with a make shift dagger. Then he ran to the camp and passed out there. When they heard of his escape they had a claming ceremony the next d at and he was claimed a few minutes after that Hades appeared and was I'm penned with the way he killed the dogs and gave him his blessing.

Explanations of anything that needs explaning: They call him slick cuz ya'know he can turn invisible


	5. Lizzy and Charad

As everyone hopped out of the vans at the Empire State Building for their field trip to Olympus to see what Annabeth designed, Charard sneaked up behind Lizzy to do the dare.

Lizzy felt something ice cold and smushy go down her back. She turned around and saw her least favorite Hermes kid, Slick, surounded in mist and smirking. She grabbed at him and took her gun out in record time. She put him in a headlock and pointed her pocket pistol at his neck and cocked it.

"Give me one good reason I shouldn't just shoot you right now," Lizzy threatoned.

Charad struggled to breath in Lizzy's tight handle.

Allison pulled Lizzy away and said, "because then you'll get kicked out of Camp. You've already been threatoned with expulsion from shooting the Apollo kids for flirting."

Lizzy hissed. "Too bad they have reflexes, I only hit them in the shoulders."

The shimmer disapeered around Charad and he demanded, "how could you see me?"

Lizzy smirked, "my mother is the goddess of magic, I can see through all magical enchantments."

"Well next time I prank the Hecate cabin I'll remember that," Charad glared at her.

"Keep talking like that and there won't be a next time," Lizzy growled struggling against Allison's tight hold.

"Here, let me calm her down," said Quinne realizing, what was going on. She went up to Lizzy and slapped her.

Lizzy went slack.

"How can you do that?" Astrea asked from the background, "she scares everybody!"

Quinne shrugged.

"Not me," Robin butted in.

"How does she not scare you?" asked Charad.

"Why would she?"

"She's been at Camp for 8 year, she's fast, and she has a gun!"

"Whatever," Quinne left the conversation.

Kristen came and pulled Allison and Robin away to look at the temples.

"Hey guys," said Ashla walking next to Charad.

Lizzy's head snapped up, "hi _Ashla_."

Ashla glared at her sister and jogged away to meet up with Emma.

They walked for a while, looking at the architecture, when Ryan came and tryed to carry away his sister to show her that Khione had no temple.

Mallory walked by, mumbling about how she was bored.

Avel came up and try to sling his arms around everybody, but they all dodged him and burst out laughing.

**I know I said I would have it up by April 1st, but my dad took our rouder and I couldn't come online!**

**I tryed to have everyone's in there, message me if I missed yours or you have a problem with the chapter!**


	6. Rosabelle and Quinne

"Uggghhh," Rosabelle groaned. "I _hate_ string pork!"

"Then why'd you take some?" Quinne called from the Poseidon table, overhearing the Brat's complaint.

"Shut up Liquid Head!" Rosabelle retorted.

Quinne glared at Rosabelle, muttered, "brat," under her breath, rolled her eyes, and returned to her supper.

"What? Too scared to fight me?" taunted Rosabelle.

"Ignore her," Percy whispered.

"Wimp." Rosabelle insulted Quinne.

Lizzy stood up and slammed her fist down, fuming from Rosabelle's taunting of her sworn sister. "Shut_ up_!" she hissed.

Ashla restrained her, saying calmly, "come on. Let's not start a fight."

Lizzy sighed in submission and sat back down, to her sister's thanks.

Rosabelle had an air of smugness until Ace called out. "Great _job_ Rosabelle! Defeated a girl_ 6_ years younger than you! _Awesome_," his voice laced thick with sarcasm.

Snickers were heard through out the dining pavilion, but no table bold enough to laugh except the Hermes table and a couple others. Specifically Charad and Allison.

Rosabelle began to stand up, her face flushed, but someone interrupted her right before she spoke.

"Now, come on, let's not have a fight. I think we all know Quinne would win," Avel said, not realizing how much worse that would make the situation.

"Yeah... you just made that _so_ much worse Avie," Mallory said quietly, stretching out the o in so.

Rosabelle turned even redder, if that was possible. She tryed to speak again. "How dar-"

Robin cut her off, "even you know Quinne would win. She's too powerful as a child of the big three, _and_ she's blessed by Hermes!"

Rosabelle decided Quinne wasn't worth it during dinner and sat down, planning her revenge.

"Given up already Rosabelle? I thought you never quit..." Astrea said, honestly curious.

"She's probably planning her revenge," Hazel said in monotone.

"Yeah, she is a desendant of Nemesis!" Kristen said matter of factly.

Ryan joined in. "Sounds like something she would do!"

Unable to stand it anymore, Rosabelle walked off, glowering.

**I'm sorry that my chapters aren't long, but if I try to write long chapters, they end up horrible! I'll try to update often though!**


End file.
